Alexandria Fire Department (Virginia)
Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Fire Station 201 - 317 Prince Street :Engine 201 - 2004 Pierce Dash (1250/750/40F) Fire Station 202 - 213 East Windsor Avenue, Del Ray :Medic 202 - :Mass Casualty 202 - 2006 Freightliner M2 / Hackney Fire Station 203 - 2801 Cameron Mills Road, Beverly Hills :Engine 203 - 2013 Spartan Gladiator / CustomFIRE (2000/750/25A/75B) Fire Station 204 - 900 Second Street (Headquarters) :Engine 204 - 2013 Spartan Gladiator / CustomFIRE (2000/750/25A/75B) Fire Station 205 - 1210 Cameron Street :Engine 205 - 2013 Spartan Gladiator / CustomFIRE (2000/750/25A/75B) :Medic 205 - 2014 International TerraStar / Horton Fire Station 206 - 4609 Seminary Road :Engine 206 - 2015 Spartan Gladiator / CustomFIRE (2000/750/25A/75B) :Rescue 206 - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Crimson :Technical Rescue 206 - 2012 Freightliner M2 / Brown Trucks Fire Station 207 - 3301 Duke Street :Engine 207 - 2013 Spartan Gladiator / CustomFIRE (2000/750/25A/75B) :Medic 207 - 2013 International TerraStar / Horton :Light/Air 207 - 2006 Freightliner M2 / Hackney Fire Station 208 - 175 North Paxton Street :Engine 208 - 2015 Spartan Gladiator / CustomFIRE (2000/750/25A/75B) :Truck 208 - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Medic 208 - 2014 International TerraStar / Horton Fire Station 209 - 2800 Main Line Boulevard :Engine 209 - 2018 Seagrave Capital DB70CA (2000/750/40F) (SO#78K03 or 78K04) :Truck 209 - 2017 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Hazmat 209 '- 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Crimson :'Hazmat Support 209 - 2009 GMC C / Morgan hazmat spill response unit :Support Unit 5203 - 2003 Ford F-350 4x4 / Reading Fire Station 210 - Eisenhower Avenue Built 2014 :Engine 210 - 2013 Spartan Gladiator / CustomFIRE (2000/750/25A/75B) :Foam 210 - 2008 Ford F-450 / Knapheide w/Foam Trailer Reserve Apparatus :2013 Spartan ERV Gladiator aerial (-/-/93' mid-mount platform) (Ex-Tower 208) :2012 Spartan ERV Gladiator (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :2002 American LaFrance Eagle / LTI aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 204) :1993 International 4700 / E-One air unit Assignment Unknown :2019 Seagrave Capital DB70CA (2000/750/40F) (SO#78K04 or 78K03) :2019 Seagrave Marauder (SO#74368) (body by others) :2019 Seagrave Marauder SST (-/-/100' Aerialscope tractor-drawn aerial) (SO#76424) :2015 Spartan Gladiator / CustomFIRE pumper (2000/750/25A/75B) :2015 Spartan Gladiator / CustomFIRE pumper (2000/750/25A/75B) :2013 Spartan Gladiator / CustomFIRE (2000/750/25A/75B) :2013 Spartan Gladiator / CustomFIRE pumper (2000/750/25A/75B) (Ex-Engine 208) :2013 Spartan Gladiator / CustomFIRE pumper (2000/750/25A/75B) (Ex-Engine 201) :Battalion 232 - 2011 Chevrolet Suburban 2500HD :Battalion 231 - 2011 Chevrolet Suburban 2500HD :2005 Pierce Dash pumper (1000/750/40F) (Ex-Engine 202/209) :2004 Pierce Dash pumper (1250/750/40F) (Ex-Engine 208) :2003 Pierce Dash pumper (1000/500/40F) (Ex-Engine 201) On Order :2019 Seagrave heavy rescue :2019 Seagrave hazardous materials unit Retired Apparatus :2004 American LaFrance Eagle / LTI (-/-/93' mid-mount tower) :2001 Pierce Dash pumper (1250/750/40F) (Job12813-01)One of these sold to Whites Crossing Volunteer Fire & Rescue Company) :2001 Pierce Dash pumper (1250/750/40F) (Job#12813-02) :1999 Pierce Dash pumper (1250/500/40F) (Ex-Engine 202) :1999 Pierce Dash pumper (1250/500/40F) :1998 Pierce Dash pumper (1250/500/40F) (Job#EB995) :1995 Simon Duplex / LTI (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :1992 E-One Cyclone pumper (1250/500/30F) :1990 KME Renegade pumper (1250/500/30F) :1990 KME Renegade pumper (1250/500/30F) :1989 Chevrolet Kodiak C70 / Hackney hazmat :1988 KME Renegade pumper (1250/500/30F) :1986 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :1986 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :1981 Pirsch (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :1978 Ward LaFrance Ambassador (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :1976 Chevrolet / FD-Built cascade unit :1969 Ward LaFrance pumper (1250/500) :1957 American LaFrance 800 pumper (1000/300) :1951 American LaFrance pumper (750/300) :1949 American LaFrance 700 series cascade unit Notes External links *Alexandria Fire Department *Alexandria Fire Fighters (IAFF Local 2141) *Alexandria Fire Station No. 202 Category:Virginia Category:Departments operating Custom Fire apparatus Category:Virginia departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Virginia departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Virginia departments operating Seagrave apparatus